The Nutcracker (Rewrite)
by Agent BM
Summary: A rewrite of an unfinished story i made last year. It's a christmas story, an edited and funny version of the nutcracker starring a few sugar rush racers and featuring Taffyta as the evil 'Mouse Queen'. Cameo appearance by King Candy and Wreck it Ralph. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to Everyone
1. Chapter 1

**The Nutcracker (Rewrite)**

**I don't own wreck it ralph, the characters, or anything in this story. This time i intend to finish this time, hopefully. Please enjoy**

(Sugar rush presents, the Nutcracker (Edited)

Starring Vanellope

Rancis

Taffyta

Candlehead

Wreck it Ralph

Guest starring King Candy

Me as the narrator

**'It was late one night on christmas eve, a little girl named Vanellope Von Schweetz awoke and looked at the time to see it was nearly half midnight. She threw on a robe and snuck downstairs to a christmas tree in the living room of her house to see if Santa had came. She peeked into the living room and saw presents under the tree and the stockings filled with candy and other goodies'**

**'Vanellope looked at all the presents in awe. Who oh who could explain all these marvelous gifts?'**

King Candy burst into the room hearing me

"I can explain, that's a train set underneath the tree, the stockings are filled with candy canes and chocolates. This is a dolly, and this is a-

**'Excuse me i'm trying to narrate'**

"What? You said you wanted someone to explain all this stuff" said King Candy

**'That was a rhetorical question. Look i'd appreciate it if you just pretended like i wasn't here'**

"Why is he here?" asked Vanellope

**'He's here only temporarily Vanellope'**

"How am i supposed to do this with a booming voice like you interrupting me?" asked King Candy

**'Just move onto the next part'**

King Candy approached Vanellope

"Since you're up i guess i can let you open just one gift until morning. I have something special for you" said King Candy

**'Grandfather Drosselmeyer-**

"My name's Drosselmeyer in this story?" asked King Candy

**-had something special he wanted to give to Vanellope'**

"Now Vanellope, this present-

**'This present took him all year to make'**

"Right, all year, i have-

**'It was a special Nutcracker doll'**

"You know you're spoiling my starring role here" said King Candy

**'Ignore me and just give her the doll'**

"Fine, here's the not so special surprise doll, take it" said King candy as he gave Vanellope a nutcracker

To Vanellope, the nutcracker looked beautiful. It had a hand painted red military uniform and hand carved face that resembled a boy she secretly liked named Rancis Fluggerbutter.

"It's gorgeous" said Vanellope

"Oh why thank you, i've been working out you know with some Cardio and Weightlifting and you're talking about the toy aren't you?" asked King Candy

Vanellope winded up a key on the back of the toy and the nutcracker jumped out of her hands and started dancing on presents and slicing pine needles off the tree which landed on King Candy. It jumped towards a bowl of walnuts and started cracking shells which Vanellope ate but the shells hit king Candy, much to his annoyance. The Nutcracker doll bowed for Vanellope before it stopped moving completely. Vanellope grabbed the nutcracker

"That was amazing" said Vanellope

King Candy snatched the doll away from her

"What is this? It's not supposed to dance and bow down and slice tree needles. Maybe there's a screw loose in here"

King Candy pulled the head off of the body

"You broke my toy" said Vanellope angrily

**'Ok just for that i'm kicking you out of the story'**

The door to the house opened and King Candy was literally kicked out of the house. He screamed before landing face flat in the snow. Back in the house, Vanellope was twisting the head back onto the doll. She smiled

"There there, he ain't gonna hurt you anymore. If only you were real, (Yawn), that'd be awesome" said Vanellope

Vanellope began to fall asleep, and when she woke up, she was tiny. Vanellope was frightened at first. A hand grabbed her, and when she turned around she saw her nutcracker toy was alive

"Rancis?" asked Vanellope

"You could say that, thanks for fixing me" said Rancis

"You're welcome, what happened?" asked Vanellope

"You got your wish that's what happened" said Rancis

"This is just weird, but it's cool. I can't believe you're alive" said Vanellope

"Come with me and i can make us do incredible things" said Rancis

"Sounds awesome" said Vanellope

The tree branches started moving

**'Vanellope and Rancis' meeting was interrupted by someone so evil, so cruel and unforgiving. This was Taffyta Muttonfudge, the Mouse King'**

Taffyta jumped down from the tree wearing a pink cape, fake buck teeth and Mickey Mouse ears and holding a scepter.

"Don't you mean mouse queen?" asked Taffyta

**'Yeah let's go with that'**

"I look ridiculous in this outfit. I didn't sign up for this. I'm out of here" said Taffyta

She threw the mickey ears onto the ground and walked behind some presents

**'But Taffyta, don't you know that you win in the end?'**

Taffyta rushed back

"I do?" asked Taffyta

**'Yes, in the story the Mouse Queen gets the girl and makes her her slave'**

"Really? I could use a slave"

Taffyta threw her mickey ears back on and walked towards Rancis and Vanellope. Rancis drew a sword from his side

"You keep your hands off of her" said Rancis

"Hey what's that over there?" asked Taffyta

Rancis looked to his side and was knocked to the ground by Taffyta's sceptor. She grabbed Vanellope and ran into a toy train set. She used magic to rearrange the tracks and she disappeared from the tracks

"Don't worry Vanellope, i'll save you, i hope" said Rancis

"Hiya Rancis" said a voice

Rancis turned around and saw Candlehead standing in front of him

"Candlehead? What're you doing here?" asked Rancis

"I'm here to help you" said Candlehead

"Who're you playing?" asked Rancis

"I just told you i'm here to help you rescue Vanellope" said Candlehead

"No, i mean what role are you playing in the nutcracker?" asked Rancis

Candlehead thought a minute and held up a plastic skull from out of nowhere

"Um, Hamlet?" asked Candlehead

Rancis looked at her

"Um, how about i play the magical fairy that can transport you to the mouse queens kingdom" said Candlehead

"You can do that?" asked Rancis

"Sure i can" said Candlehead

She walked over to a present wrapped in purple wrapping paper and a red ribbon bow and knocked on the side of it in a specific way. A flap opened and crushed candlehead. Rancis ran inside

"Thanks Candlehead" said Rancis

candlehead got free

"Your welcome" said Candlehead before running in after him


	2. Chapter 2

Rancis and Candlehead entered Taffyta's kingdom, it was cold and dark. Her castle was made of presents, a train track led into the castle. Inside Vanellope was tied up while Taffyta tried to put a mind control crown on Vanellope's head

"Hold still will you? I'm just trying to make you my slave" said Taffyta

"Never, i'll never be your slave" said Vanellope

"Let her go Taffyta" shouted Rancis as he drew a sword from his waist

"Hiya Taffyta" said Candlehead

"Candlehead, what're you doing here, you're not in the nutcracker" said Taffyta

"I am now, i'm the magical fairy that led Rancis to ya" said Candlehead

"Candlehead you idiot" said Taffyta

Taffyta grabbed her scepter and clashed with Rancis' sword

"You won't leave this place alive" said Taffyta

"You are gravely mistaken Queen" said Rancis

While Rancis and Taffyta fought, candlehead went towards Vanellope and attempted to untie her

"You know what you're doing right?" asked Vanellope

"Not really, but don't worry i stayed at a holiday inn express last night so maybe i might know what i'm doing" said Candlehead

Candlehead managed to free Vanellope by cutting the rope holding her and Vanellope knocked out Taffyta to the ground with a baseball bat that was lying around. Candlehead, Rancis, and Vanellope ran out of the castle

**And so Nutcracker Rancis, Vanellope, and the snow fairy Candlehead escaped from the castle, ok everyone except candlehead who was zapped into Taffyta's scepter**

Candlehead was zapped by a bolt of light and was sucked into taffyta's scepter

"I figured this would happen" said Candlehead

**Rancis and Vanellope ran out through the portal to the real world and attempted to block the entrance to the mouse queens realm forever**

Rancis and Vanellope covered the present leading to Taffyta's world with a bunch of other presents

**But the 2 forgot one important thing back in taffyta's world, they forgot about the train**

Taffyta burst through the portal in her train set and hopped out.

"This will be the last time i will ever deal with you" said Taffyta angrily

Rancis pushed Vanellope out of the way and drew his sword

"Leave Vanellope out of this, it's me you want" said Rancis

Taffyta aimed her scepter as if it were a gun

"I will enjoy imprisoning you in my scepter" said Taffyta

Rancis climbed up the christmas tree as taffyta fired beams of light at Rancis, just narrowly missing him. Taffyta climbed up the tree and clashed with Rancis' sword at the very top near the star.

"You're gonna lose" said Rancis

"I was told i would win, and that's what i'm here to do" said Taffyta

Rancis knocked taffyta's scepter out of her hands, it fell to the ground

"It's over Taffyta, give up, we won" said Rancis

Taffyta jumped down from the tree and landed on a big present followed by Rancis. Rancis reached the scepter first and zapped taffyta inside

**And with that final move, Rancis trapped the mouse queen in her own scepter**

"Hey, you said i was supposed to win" said Taffyta

**Sorry i made a mistake**

Taffyta turned around and saw Candlehead with a deck of cards in her hands

"I got card games" said Candlehead

"Oh no" said Taffyta

"Come on Taffyta, pick a card" said Candlehead

"Oh just shut up" said Taffyta

"No, well you want to play some monopoly, or tic tac toe, or-

"I said shut up" said Taffyta

Rancis threw the sword to the side

"So uncivilized" said Rancis

He walked up to Vanellope who gave him a big hug

"Thanks for rescuing me" said Vanellope

"It was nothing, Vanellope, i have something i want to say to you" said rancis

"What's that?" asked Vanellope

"I need you to wake up now" said Rancis

"Excuse me?" asked Vanellope

"Wake up"

Vanellope slowly started to wake up and saw her father Ralph shaking her awake

"Wake up, it's christmas morning, don't you want to open presents?" asked Ralph

Vanellope saw she was in her bedroom

"How'd i get back in here?" asked Vanellope

"I found you last night sleeping by the tree and brought you in here, i found this near you, it was a little broken so i fixed it up for you" said ralph

He gave Vanellope the nutcracker doll, it's head was all fixed and back in its place

"Hey, what's this thing?" asked Ralph as he picked up Taffyta's scepter

'Was it all a dream?' wondered Vanellope

"I'll take that" said King candy "Thank you for returning my scepter"

**I thought i kicked you out**

"Oh i merely just came back to get my scepter, i found a new kingdom to rule if not sugar rush" said King Candy

**Oh seriously, that is not your scepter**

"Yes it is, for i am the king of the sugarplum fairies now" said King Candy

**Oh for real now, you are not the king of the sugar plum fairies**

"Yes i am" said King candy

He grew fairy wings behind his back

"Come on boys" said King candy

He flew away with a bunch of tiny fairies following him

"What was that all about?" asked Ralph

"I don't know" said Vanellope

**You know what, enough of this. Point is everyone was fine, the mouse queen was defeated, and I have no idea what any of that fairy nonsense was all about, that's it i'm getting out of here**

**(The End)**


End file.
